


For A Job Well Done

by Bloodysyren



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Kudos: 3





	For A Job Well Done

Kotetsu and Barnaby struggled through the Hero main building, returning their armour to the lab for repairs. There were chunks missing, computer systems had gone offline. It had been a rough fight, but they had pulled through yet again. Kotetsu parted ways with Barnaby to go wash up and took a shower in record time. He spritzed on cologne and threw on a nice pair of pants and a collared shirt. He walked down to Barnaby’s room and let himself in. The other hero was still in the shower and Kotetsu wandered around his friend’s sparse apartment realizing how different they really were.

Barnaby stepped out of the shower and into his room. Kotetsu was standing there, like a lion stalking its prey. He was staring Barnaby down like he wanted to eat him,

“Kotetsu what are you doing here? It’s late.”

“I wanted to come celebrate a job well done with you. You fought great out there today.” Barnaby walked over towards the window and glanced out at the glittering city below. All of the lights in the apartment were off and the light from the skyscrapers filled the large room with their soft glow. Kotetsu stood behind Barnaby. He could smell the freshness of his skin. A single drop of water fell from his hair and trickled down his back, all the way down to his tailbone. Kotetsu could only stare.

“Couldn’t you at least wait until I was dressed first before barging in here?” Kotetsu breathed in deeply, not saying a word, intoxicated from the smell of just Barnaby’s skin. There was no metal, no grease, no dirt, no blood to mar that perfect scent. So clean, so fresh. He smelled like rainwater, like dew. Suddenly, Kotetsu struck,

“No, I can’t wait any longer, Bunny…” The fighter pressed his body against Barnaby’s, crushing his soft cock in a strong grip, pushing him against the wide floor-to-ceiling window. Barnaby struggled slightly, being taken off guard activated his fighting instinct, but Kotetsu’s tightening pressure on his growing arousal was winding him up more than he’d like to admit.

“Aahhh….” Barnaby pushed his hips against Kotetsu’s palm. He gasped as Kotetsu shoved his hips against Barnaby’s ass, his own erection spurned on by that vast expanse of marble-white skin. Kotetsu’s mouth began to water as his hands roamed over that supple skin. He slid his fingers down over Barnaby’s hips and slid to his knees. Barnaby jerked in surprise and tried to turn around, but it was no use, Kotetsu had him in a firm grip.

“What are you doing?!” Barnaby protested.

“What? It’s not like you’re dirty down here anymore or anything…” Kotetsu said, squirming a finger between Barnaby’s cheeks, sliding into the cleft of that perfect ass. He could still feel the wetness there and his cock pulsed in his pants, eager to drive into that warm tight place. Kotetsu squeezed Barnaby’s ass and slid one hand around to the front to stroke his partner gently, trying to both ease and arouse. Kotetsu pressed his face to that damp mound of flesh and stuck his tongue out, flicking it against the warm stretch of forbidden skin between those cheeks. Barnaby pushed his hips forward to escape the odd sensation but ended up shoving himself against the cool flat plane of the window. A groan escaped his throat and Kotetsu pressed both hands against Barnaby’s ass, prying those rounded muscles apart to get to the small puckered hole that was quivering in anticipation of his intrusion.

Kotetsu buried his face into the damp skin of Barnaby’s backside and flicked his tongue out against that buttery soft stretch of skin from beneath the fighter’s balls all the way back to his hole. Barnaby shuddered uncontrollably and Kotetsu could see where Barnaby’s cock had leaked a trail of milky prejack onto the window. It was running in a rivulet down the glass and Kotetsu leaned forward and wiped some up with his finger, smearing it against Barnaby’s entrance. Kotetsu flicked his tongue out again, deeper this time, and shoved with all of his strength into Barnaby’s ass. He felt the muscles relax for him a little bit and the fighter mewled above him, making him harder.

He undid his pants with one hand and shoved his hand inside, freeing his length into the chilled open air. He buried his face once more in Barnaby’s supple ass and nipped at the rounded backside. Sliding his tongue against his partner’s ass, Kotetsu could feel saliva drip from the edges of his mouth and run down the underside of Barnaby’s ass, making the man above him shudder with pleasure. Kotetsu could barely contain himself and felt prejack leak down his shaft. He dove in once more before standing up and gripping Barnaby’s cock. He smeared the fluid on his own length and went back once more to then shove his fingers in smoothly, pushing them further and further every time. Barnaby was shoving back against those squirming digits, wanting more every time.

“Are you going to come with just my fingers in your ass?” Barnaby could only mewl in pleasure and fisted his hands against the glass, a blush staining his cheeks as he looked down at the city. Kotetsu twisted his fingers in Barnaby’s ass and felt the strong muscles clench around his scissoring digits. Barnaby didn’t have to say a word about how badly he wanted this. His body was doing all of the talking. Kotetsu’s cock was on fire and he quickly pushed his pants down around his ankles and kicked them to one side.

Smearing the prejack around the head he slid his cock against Barnaby’s ass, teasing him. Kotetsu pushed their hips together again and again, feeling the excited clench of Barnaby’s muscles. He was enjoying this way too much and could spend all night just drawing out the inevitable tension and making the man in front of him squirm. But he had needs too and slicked himself up once more, licking his fingers and shoving them hard against Barnaby’s backside making him arch in pleasure.

Kotetsu aligned himself with Barnaby’s entrance and pushed in just a little. Just enough to make Barnaby’s heart beat a little too fast. The fighter pushed his hips back, wanting more. He slid further down on Kotetsu’s cock and moaned deeply. That sound sent a thrill through Kotetsu’s whole body and settled deep in the pit of his stomach. He desperately wanted to push in as far as he could go, but he held back, wanting to see what Barnaby would do. The fighter rocked his hips forward and slid off of Kotetsu’s length just enough to electrify his senses again before pushing back against the glass and forcing himself as far onto his partner’s cock as he could go. A greedy sound tore through the sparse apartment and Kotetsu moaned as Barnaby’s muscles clenched around him, his entire body thrumming with need as he felt the fighter in front of him shudder with wickedly good pleasure. Kotetsu was finally driven to the edge of his resolve and he gripped Barnaby’s hips in iron fists, thrusting forward suddenly, trapping his partner’s cock against the chilly glass.

“Ahhhhhh…..” The blonde moaned and arched beneath that sinful touch, feeling Kotetsu’s cock drive deep into him, searing his insides with a burning strong heat. His body shot forward in surprise as he felt those searching fingers curl around his length and stroke hard. Barnaby writhed like a cat in heat as the fingers of Kotetsu’s other hand snaked up to pinch one of his nipples. He forced his body back as hard as he could, loving the way their bodies connecting made him feel. Like a tidal wave of sweet desire. He was drowning in it and clenched his muscles as he pushed back over and over again.

Kotetsu couldn’t stop himself from moaning loudly as Barnaby’s body swallowed him whole, seeming to demand more and more from him, making his knees weak with pleasure. He continued to stroke his partner in a tight fist and more felt than saw Barnaby’s entire body vibrate with uncontrollable pleasure. Kotetsu soon felt the warm spurt of release as Barnaby let loose an unearthly cry and hunched forward with the force of his strong orgasm. He was panting like a wild animal and bit his lip, all of his muscles tightening like a vice around Kotetsu’s length. Kotetsu pushed in as far as he could go and felt his own body going rigid, feeling himself shoot his load deep into that tight hot cavern of pure muscle.

It felt as if Barnaby would suck him dry, shuddering and forcing himself back against Kotetsu’s sweaty muscled body. The blonde fighter relaxed his weight against the window and heaved a contented sigh as Kotetsu pulled out slowly and unclenched his fingers from around Barnaby’s softening cock. He wiped himself off with a towel and started to put on his pants, readying to leave.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then…..” Kotetsu said almost cold-heartedly, having gotten what he wanted, he was ready to go back to his own room and sleep in his own huge bed. A strong set of fingers closed around his wrist. Barnaby was still very naked and Kotetsu could feel his softening cock jerk as he remembered that only a few minutes ago he was buried punishingly deep inside this young man’s body,

“Stay….please…..I don’t want to be alone tonight…..” Barnaby said almost childishly. Kotetsu smiled and loosened his tie, letting Barnaby lead him into his spacious bedroom away from the city lights, away from the blatant streaks of pleasure that they had left on the glass. Barnaby saw it too and Kotetsu took him into his arms to kiss him fiercely as the door of the bedroom whooshed closed.


End file.
